Digimon Frontier: A TaKouji Story
by Darce'Davis
Summary: I forgot that you're supposed to look both ways before you run in the middle of the street. And there are stalkers out there that you're not supposed to listen to if they randomly text you on your phone telling you to meet them somewhere private and alone. And that if you lift both feet off the ground, and twist while in the air, your landing will hurt. Stupid gravity. *Slash*
1. All Aboard

_*Author Note* Here's the introduction to an idea I had today while rewatching the Digimon Frontier Series. Each chapter will match up with an episode because there is nothing I enjoy more than writing a fanfiction that plays on actual events in the anime. It makes it more believable to me, and when I read a fanfiction that plays on an actual event in the series, I sticks with me when I revisit those scenes in the future. WARNING: This will be slash… if you can't tell by the opening paragraph… Kouji and Takuya. I know this chapter is a bit angst and perhaps out of character for Takuya, but who can really say that? We have no idea what he was thinking when he met everyone for the first time. Enjoy. Please R&R if you have the time. Trying to help keep Takouji love alive while struggling to become a better writer. Win/win, right?. Thanks, Darce'.* PS I OWN NOTHING… (except for what I think SHOULD have happened in the series)._

**Chapter 1: All Aboard**

Today started out great. Just fucking great. I almost got hit by a truck, I was late to the train station, destination; I don't know the fuck where. And now I'm staring at him, like really staring at him. Watching every move he makes, when he plays his fingers through his hair before they disappear into the pocket of his pants, too tight for his thighs to not feel the contact. And then, he pushes his chin out barely an inch in his way of sticking his nose into the air, like he's the only one in the world that matters. And right now, maybe that's true. But someone's obsessed with me too, another text message coming in on my phone. I heard the beep but I didn't look away until he glanced at me. It wasn't suspicious, the way I threw my head down to avoid his gaze, to convince this hot hot-shot kid…. _Shit… one too many hots…_ that I hadn't been checking out the way his jacket clings to his back, or the way his elbows angle to give me the perfect view of his ass. I didn't like guys. I didn't like girls. I didn't like people… except for the ones that liked me… but something told me as his shockingly blue eyes pierced mine in what I could only take as a way of displaying his ever so friendly fury and fuck the world attitude, that mutual disliking would not be a problem. He looked away, though I sensed his movement. He was now glancing at his own phone. So much for my popularity. Did he get a message too?

"Transfer to the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya Station." It read. Nothing else. No info on who had sent it. I'd played with the idea that my brother could of gotten one of my friends to play this trick, but it was his birthday and most likely his mind would be more occupied with the thoughts of birthday cake and whatever video game console dad, though refusing to buy it for me for my birthday while muttering something about bad grades, had decided to buy him this year.

I looked up at the kid again, but he seemed calm. Must not have been the same message. Scanning, I focused in one of the passenger's watches. 17:54. I have six minutes. Six freaking minutes. He toys with his hair again out of boredom. Yeah. Definitely not the same message. Feeling the tension of the day build up, I stood. I admit, I crave attention easily. But I already had his… so don't ask me why I decided to shout. Just. Don't.

Holding my hands on my ears so I couldn't hear myself, though I forgot that just magnifies your inner thoughts about certain things you didn't want to think about. Like the way his head tilted to the side when trying to figure you out, and the way sweat drips down your forehead as you return the gesture. "C'mon. Give me a break. I'm doing the best I can." I guess I was yelling at God, who seemed the most logical person to complain to given the anonymous situation. So hurry up. Give me my trials and tribulations, preferably predetermined so that I can get back home and sneak some more of Shinya's birthday cake before mom begins to catch on.

I step off the train, heart begging to be released from my rib cage, but I locked it down, taking a deep breath as I looked up at the station's signs. The letters blurred as all I could make out in my anxiousness were dyslexic arrows pointing in indecisive directions. And then he walked by, his jet black hair pulled into a ponytail, each strand a trail to follow. And I did. Telling myself, maybe he knows the right way. But who was I kidding. Any way he went was the right way for me. I was defeated, and tired and if I had to sit on another freaking train leading to God knows where, I might as well be checking out his ass again. Even when he _almost,_ (I take pride in my inner ninja), caught me, he didn't seem to mind. I took off after him, finding him just as he pushed the button to the elevator. The doors had already started to close by the time I started my running, and he seemed to have no intention of holding them for me, even when I called to him, asking him to wait. Knowing I couldn't make it, though I took pride in my speed, I jumped.

Stupid Takuya.

I was forgetting everything today. Like, that you're supposed to look both ways before you run in the middle of the street. And there are stalkers out there that you're not supposed to listen to if they randomly text you on your phone telling you to meet them somewhere private and alone. And that if you lift both feet off the ground, and twist while in the air, your landing will be painful. Stupid gravity.

But he was there. Standing over me. Looking at me with this squint in his eye. My friends had always told me I'm not very good at reading people, but I felt proud of myself right now. I could read him. His expression, painfully obvious that he was trying but failing at reading me. Take that. Takuya, the mind reader. I gave out a sigh as I rubbed my head in pain and frustration. Though a mind reader extraordinaire, I still had no clue if this kid had gotten the same text. "Did you get a message too?" I asked dumbly, biting my lip as I waited for a response. I don't know if turning your back, though I didn't mind the view first time around, counted as a good answer. Seriously? That's all I get from this guy. The cold… well… hot shoulder? My shoulders dropped. I could feel them, the way my gloves pushed the sweat onto my fingers as my knuckles hit the floor. "You could answer me, at least." I had come all this way after all. I resigned, staring at the cloth around his slender neck before I found something of more interest. The buttons on the top of the elevator had been lighting up, one by one, as we dropped down. 1. B1. B2. B3. And then just flashing light on metal. We started falling faster and I couldn't help as I let out another moan. "My destiny's really starting to bite." And then the impact came, I flew up in the air, hitting the side of my head as I made an internal promise to work on my landings. The other boy just stood there though, as though the crash didn't affect him at all. I could only conclude one thing. He must be really fat under those skinny jeans...

Or a ninja.

"It's up to you now." A computerized voice came from inside my phone. "Which one will you choose." In front of me were a bunch of trains, and yes, I made the mistake of looking at each one, including the one on the far left. So far, that I didn't notice as the other kid ran off somewhere to the right, disappearing in the crowd before I could follow. My teachers always told me to plan ahead, and that advice will probably get me just as far as the whole "school" thing in general. Absolutely nowhere.

So plan A, follow emo kid around, a failure. What else is new. I thought that plan B could consist of tracking him down, but there was no time. The final whistle blew as all the train doors slammed shut. I started running, for what the hundredth time today? And jumped on to the one closest to me. Catching my breath as I stood, clutching the railing to prevent me from falling off. There he stood again. On the back of a silver train across from me. One hand on the railing, the other in his pocket as his perfect bandana floated in the wind. I gave my best attempt at a glare, though I hadn't been getting enough practice. Shinya's birthday approaches, and my family is like, Takuya be nice. And that's the end of it because I know if I'm not nice, they might start worrying about me. And if they worry about me, goodbye soccer and hello tutoring sessions. My glare softened as the boy disappeared, a tunnel wall dividing the two separate tracks. Feeling the hot air begin to cool, I opened the door to the train. My car was empty. Great. Maybe I would've preferred getting hit by the truck. Stalker dude, come out, come out wherever you are. Or maybe there are ghosts. Don't ask. Just believe in the power of the dead. And the uh… _un_dead. I ran, though my legs were beginning to protest, into the next car, finding surprise and relief at the fact that there were three other kids sitting in this one. A smaller boy looking about the size of Shinya, another boy taller than me though hard to tell since he was sitting down, however I could say without a doubt that he was was definitely a fan of McDonalds and the Smurfs in a previous life, (if you believe in that sort a thing. Guess it also depends on whether or not you believe in current life and stuff), and another one who was purple…

Very purple...

Too… purple.

"You here, because of the phone thing?" I asked them, holding up my phone in emphasis. Purple nodded her head before turning to Cheeseburger Man.

"With him here, there's four of us. I wonder if that means something special." Purple said. Something special. What?

"Why'd you guys get on this train?" Purple just _ummed _so I approached the Smurf Burger. I mean, was it the message?"

The Smurf just raised a brow uninterested as he pointed his chocolate at me like a sword. "This train was the closest to the elevator, okay?" _It all makes sense now_. "Just leave me alone." _Gladly._

I muttered a sorry… there was probably a geez in there too, but you know. Sometimes, things just slip out. I felt a bit bad when Blue, (let's call him Blue, it's a bit less insulting), spoke up again, his voice shaking a bit with each word. "I'm just nervous." He admitted. Sparing him, I turned to Purple.

"Well, there must be a reason you chose this train right?" Before noticing her blonde hair and thinking of several good jokes that could probably apply, not to mention her giggle. Who giggles anymore? What is a giggle? It's like something that takes more energy to produce than either silence or laughter. It's silence and laughter put together. It's just not worth the effort. But there she was giggling, as she gave me the same response as Blue.

Smiling, Blue pushed me out of the way. "Watch this." He ordered before pointing to his lips as he talked. So much for the dumb blonde jokes. Let's just be dumb around the blonde. "Hey honey", he approached her, "want some chocolate." And for the first time that day I felt about ready to puke. But he continued as I swallowed, "My name's JP, what's yours?"

She smiled right back, seemingly unfazed by his attempt of a flirt. "I'm Zoe. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm." A stutter as I decided if I really wanting these jokers to know who I am, but there was no reason not to share it I guess. We were all stuck in the same position. "I'm Takuya. Hi there." I forgot about the little kid sitting in the corner until another "I'm" echoed softly.

"I'm Tommy but…." He whispered before pulling his knees into his chest as he buried his head into his lap. "I didn't want to get onto this train." That realization is all it took before he started sobbing, telling us his life story in one single sentence. "Two kids" _sob_ "bullies" _sob_ "pushed me on the train and shut the door." He spoke so fast I almost missed it, then without warning, he dropped hold of his knees as he turned to us. Tears accompanied the words as he started crying even harder. "Why are kids always picking on me?" Yeah. That's a tough question. I truly wonder. But I said nothing. Remember Takuya, be nice.

"His eyes are like water faucets." JP stated, and for the first time so far, I thought that maybe we would end up being friends. But Zoe woudn't have it.

"Don't worry Tommy. You're safe now that you're with us."

She had to say that. She just had to assure this little kid that everything was going be fine. That's when it all went to hell. The lights on the train flickered off, my phone started glowing though it didn't look the same. The once plain base was now a dark red, a symbol that resembled an eye in the middle of the screen. It spoke again. _Why did I get this freaking app anyway?_ Telling me that it was my D'Tector. Whatever that means. And welcoming me to the Digital World. What have I gotten myself into?

"Did you guys get that message?" I asked into the car. Met by silence which confirmed what I had already thought. What have we gotten ourselves in to? I heard Tommy laugh and Zoe exclaimed, "What's that?", gaining JP and my attention. "Are they ghosts?" She asked to no one in particular. Shit. Back to the ghost theory. "Or Marshmallows." JP offered. Did I mention I'm starting to like JP? And then he licks his lips as he daydreams. "They'd go great with chocolate." Okay, maybe a little less. I refused to get any closer to the window though, pressing my back against the seat. Then turning as I realized there was a window behind me as well. Thousands of little tiny white things flying in the sky despite the fact they had no wings. They weren't that scary, though it was interesting the way they could push themselves against the glass and practically melt themselves flat, then returning to their snow globe shape. And then I made another mistake. How many is that now? Eh. Stopped counting.

Yeah. I looked down.

To the ground.

Except there wasn't any.

"Calm down Takuya" Zoe ordered, as she must've heard the way my breathing became forced. As you can probably guess… I wasn't a big fan of people… trains… chocolate… and definitely not an advocator for heights. "This must be the train station." Zoe spoke again, and I let out a sigh, followed by another as I realized I hadn't been breathing for the past couple of seconds. And then, of course, to top off this perfectly normal Thursday, the train talked. Told us we were in the middle of a digital village. That's it. I'm dreaming. Wake up Takuya. And then the cute little white things narrowed their red eyes, their grins turning evil as they declared their desire to be friends. JP declined, and Tommy starting crying.

Again.

I reached my hand up to pinch myself, but I stopped short.

"This kid should get a job as a fire hydrant." JP announced. Dammit. My comebacks were never that good. Not even in my dreams. I hadn't had very many nightmares recently though… and when the train started rolling away mumbling something about spirits, I challenged my perception of reality yet again. Zoe and JP called to the train, yelling at it to stop. Tommy just sat there and cried… well actually, I wish he just sat there. He got up, jumping down the tracks as he chased the train, yelling "TAKE ME HOME" with every other step. And I followed him internally pleading the same thing. _Yes. Please take Tommy home. _I caught up to him, falling to the floor as I tackled him before he could get hurt, and then some other strange things ran up and tackled me. One yellow, one white.

I mentioned I play soccer right? I'm not a football guy.

And then I got my spirit. Bokomon, the little white linebacker, looked in his little green book, which unknowingly to us then, contained the basis for numerous lectures we'd have to sit through in the future, and narrowed it down for me. He reads the list, "big, red, likes flame, not Santa Clause..." coming up with, "Agunimon." And you know what that answer answered for me. Absolutely nothing. It just raised more questions. And unlike the ones on my homework, I actually cared if these ones got answered. I mean, I was on fire.

Literally.

I would go into detail about how great my first battle was, and how it felt to turn into a Digimon for the first time. I'd give a rant on how I did everything completely on my own, protecting Tommy and JP and Zoe as they all sat and watched. But you'll hear plenty about that soon enough, cause something tells me this won't be the last time. Simple right. I got my spirit. Makes sense. Train said get your spirit and you can return to the human world. Time to go home, right? No. Time to save the world.

Yours, and ours.


	2. Lobomon: Warrior of Light

**Chapter 2: Lobomon- Warrior of Light**

KOUJI'S POV

"Kouji Minamoto." The device spoke again, as I stood next to the train. For a second, I thought about getting back on it, but there wasn't much waiting for me at home. "Commence your search." This, whatever _this _was, sounded a lot more exciting.

"Search? For what?" Nothing strange here. Just talking to a device that used to be a working phone…

and having it talk back.

"The spirit". _How do you know my name_. "Find the spirit, and you will find the answers to all your questions." Not good enough. I'm not taking orders from a one-sided walkie talkie. A puff of smoke came from the train as it warned me of its departure. I couldn't go home. Not now. Everything was just starting to get interesting. "What is this spirit, anyway?" Static. "I mean, how do I know where to look for it?" Louder static before a hologram of globe floated from the screen. It had four triangles in the middle of the sphere, two green and two black opposite of each other. There was a purple dot somewhere in the black area. Was this where I am? The latitude and longitude of the globe were mapped out by gold data strips, recalibrating whenever I twisted the device in my hand. "This is getting weirder by the second."

The train answered. "You said it!" Only confirming that I was right. No real need though, seeing as I'm never wrong. With no other option, I followed the map. I only got a few steps before I heard more steps and echoes. There were furnaces on each side of me, perhaps fueling the train in some way? But when I turned my head I noticed them, an accident waiting to happen. Two kids, running with idiot grins on their faces. I really shouldn't be wandering alone in this place, but if they're my only option, oh well. I might not know why I'm here, but I know it's not to play babysitter.

TAKUYA'S POV

_How did this even happen?_ Bokomon was playing house while Zoe knelt by the window. Neemon was obviously doing something… or trying to… as I kept hearing crashing noises coming from inside the tree. "Hey." I finally noticed. _Some great big brother I am. _"Where's Tommy?"

Zoe turned to me, "He's with JP, I think." _Great_. We lost him. The window was lifted as Bokomon appeared.

"Maybe They're playing hide and seek?" He suggested, Neemon sticking his own head out the window as he added, "Maybe they got eaten by a bunch of big old bears." I liked Bokomon's guess better, though I wouldn't put money on it. Zoe didn't go for it though, instantly getting worried.

"We better go look for them." I told her, crossing my arms in thought. There was nothing better to do, I guess. We started down the path, Zoe examining the trees as we went by. The grass was green, no flowers. It was like the park I used to play in. All field. All soccer. I ignored any attempts she had to start conversation. I just wasn't in the mood to talk…Still. I was more interested in the ground, only looking up when I heard Bokomon speak to the marshmallow things from yesterday. "Have you seen any human children?" He mused.

They all turned their attention to us, whining their not so comforting answer. "We saw two getting chased into the forest by Pagumon." Neemon's eyes got wide as the marshmallows' turned as to show us the way with their eyes.

"Oh." Neemon sighed, "That's worse than bears." He declared, his yellow ears drooping. Before I had time to ask, Zoe spoke up.

"Pagumon?" Zoe asked.

"Nasty little digimon with bad attitudes." Bokomon didn't even need his book for this one. He just knew they were trouble. And something told me he was probably right.

KOUJI'S POV

"This is getting old." I said to myself, the constant beeping of the virtual map starting to give me a headache. My confusion quickly turned to relief as it blinked off, staying silent as I took in my surroundings. Mostly trees, and then the remains of some building. Ruins. There was an opening in the crumbling wall, a tree wrapping itself around the side as if the only thing keeping it up. Probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall, but I was content doing the opposite of whatever my conscience, never mind common sense, told me to do. I didn't come all this way to play it safe. I took a step closer to the stairs, descending into darkness.

This better not be someone's idea of a joke.

"Anyone here?" I called down into the darkness, quickening my steps as I realized that some of the light form above was shining through. Empty. No answer. I was alone again, I suppose.

Good.

TAKUYA'S POV

I gave myself a few seconds to think, a couple more than my normal reaction time, before doing the only thing that came to mind. Cupping my hands over my mouth, I shouted.

"Tommy!" Zoe called right after, yelling for JP as well.

"Answer me!" She ordered, as I asked the sky where they were.

We kept walking, screaming, until we felt our voices start to crack. "Where could they have gotten off to?" I asked her, sticking my hands in my pockets as she took the lead.

"Poor Tommy, he's such a little guy. He didn't even want to be here in the first place." She reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right." I thought of Shinya, but each memory of him began to show Tommy instead._ Had I forgotten my own brother already?_ "He really shouldn't be out without his parents. I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on him."

Like always.

"Look at you pretending to be all mature. How adorable." She- *_twitch*_- _giggled_.

"What do you mean pretending? I'm in the sixth grade!" _Yeah, Takuya. REAL mature._

"Really?" She played with her purple hat before toying with her blonde hair. _It wasn't the same when she did it. _ "You're in the same grade as I am. Who would've thought? I was sure you were two or three years younger at least". What… _third_ grade? Gimme a break?

"Wait a minute." She stopped walking, turning to face me. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, though I already knew. Who does she think she is?

"When's you're birthday?" She asked, a coy smile taking over her features. Okay, fine. I can play this game.

"In August." _Confidence._

"Ha." Her thin eyebrows curved in triumph, "I knew it. I am older. I was born in May." Why would I care? "Which makes me a grand total of three months older than you." Ha. She forgot to calculate days, hours, minutes, seco- ewe. Didn't mean for my mind to go there.

Why does this even matter? I'm the one that can "spirit evolve" or whatever, so she can just keep being the vicious bitch whose actions don't affect me. AT. ALL. I unclenched my fists. Yeah. No effect whatsoever. That's why I didn't even bother to respond, telling her that this discovery meant nothing… shit. or did I say that aloud?

"Whatever." She smirked. Definitely said it aloud. She slowed down as we approached a large hole in the ground. I was looking back to the grass when I noticed something a different shade of green.. It had white too. A D'Tector. I picked it up while Zoe tried to grab it from me.

"This belongs to Tommy." Duh. I already knew that, but her "better than me smirk" just grew, disappearing as her foot slipped, making her lose her balance and fall into the hole. I don't know what I would've done if she didn't wrap her arms around my neck, bringing me down with her. Maybe I would tried out a grin, praising comeuppance for half a minute before starting to get worried and figure out a way down. But I didn't have to ponder.

We fell together, hitting the ground, _together._

And she was on top of me, her eyes squinting before opening to look into mine. Her elbow had pushed into my gut, knocking the wind out of me as she started to move. Regaining energy, she lifted us both up, her arms tight around my neck in a hug.

"We're alive. We're alive!" She chanted, rotating my shoulders so we were facing each other again. "I could just kiss you!" _Please don't. _Her eyes got about as wide as mine, maybe wider as her lovestruck expression fell to that of a murderer. She slapped me, twice, (man was she quick), before shoving me back into the pile of leaves and twigs. "Get away from me!" She yelled.

"What?!" She is so infuriating, "girl," as substitute for something else I would've liked to call her, "you were the one that grabbed me in the first place!" Was that a blush on her cheeks? Why do these things always happen to me? She took another step away, dusting herself off before giving me an impatient glare. _You're welcome for breaking your fall. Anytime. _I scratched at my ankles as I stood, thin, soft needles itching at my skin. Were we in some sort of nest? Does that mean there's some sort of giant bird thing flying around? The _girl's _yelling brought me back though.

"My name is not girl. It's Zoe, and keep your hands to yourself in the future little boy." She ordered. _Who are you calling little boy!? _I propped myself up again, thinking of a good comeback. I didn't deliver it well though. "So, are all mature girls this crazy?" I broke eye contact after the first word, and the trembles in my voice betrayed me. I couldn't help it, she was just so terrifying. Pagumon, where are you?

"That is so like a child," I can't believe her. She's scolding me now? "Sitting here yapping away while we should be looking for Tommy." _Yeah, who's the one yapping? _In fear of another slap, I stood up, bowing my head to the Queen before she could yell "off with it", and siding with her.

"Fine, let's go." I kept my distance, tightening my hold around my D'Tector. Just. In. Case.

It wasn't that hard to realize Zoe was just stalling. There was only one way to go in this tunnel anyway, a dark platform with large pipes reaches into the ground and up towards the ceiling. Hmmm. Giant bird that lives in sewer? "After you."

She just stood there, rubbing one foot against the other as she leaned to the side, giving me the perfect walkway to pass her. Hesitantly, I took a step forward, followed by another. Until I was a couple feet in front. That's when we heard their scream.

"It's Tommy and JP." She whined, "We have to help them."

"I know that!" I barked before we both turned away from each other. But we didn't move. We kept our pouts for a while, before our anger turned to fear and we slowly started the venture into the unknown. Our walks turning into runs as we heard JP call out, "Help! Anyone Please!" _I mean, he did say please._ Followed by Tommy screaming a prayer to a… chocolate bar? Nevermind.

I don't want to know.

By the time we got to the dome, connected to five other tunnels,that kid was there. Yeah. The "fuck the world attitude" kid. He was holding Tommy, protectively cradling him in his arms while some giant sludge zombie trudged closer.

"Ewe, it smells!" _Way to stay focused Zoe._

I looked down to my D'Tector. "Spirit, wake up." I hit a couple of buttons, "I need you." JP collapsed beside us, Zoe holding her nose as I ignored the stench. "C'mon", I pleaded, "I'm not kidding here." _But wasn't I?_ I hit a couple more buttons in hope that something… anything would happen.

"Hey, Takuya, no pressure," Great, now Bokomon was the cause of distraction, "But you might want to think about spirit evolving before stinky there turns your friends into goop."

Nada.

The sludge zombie started to mutter something about destruction, like a spell, but before he could finish, I yelled out in rage. "Spirit!" My surroundings disappeared as I was it a pit of darkness, pixels circling my skin as my body changed. The mask of Agunimon was no longer in front of me, it was around me… it was me. I charged at the creature, slamming it against the wall. The impact made it puke, green slime shooting from its mouth. I ran back over to Tommy and the… uh… other guy… and shielded them from the blows.

"Now's your chance." I told them, "Run!" They were the same kind of listeners as I was on a good day.

Bad ones.

They just sat there, Tommy still in the other's embrace as they were both too paralyzed to move. The boy's expression changed as I changed back to normal. _But why? _Tommy separated, standing on his own as he looked at me with admiration. _Why did I turn back into me?_

Perfect timing too. Raremon rebuilt himself, warning us that he was still there before sending another ball of puke in our direction, intentional this time. I tackled Tommy to avoid the hit- man I'm _really _NOT a football guy- but I brushed into the other teen, causing him to fall back into ditch which may or may not have a bottom to it. I was wrong. There was nothing good about comeuppance. Kneeling at the top, watching as another person falls to what I thought then was his death…

It didn't feel good.

I think I was able, maybe, to usher an "oh no." But there was nothing I could do. There was always nothing I could do, and it sucked. Tommy struggled in my hold, making me realize I'd have to mourn later. We ran, approaching Zoe and JP who just stood there, confident that Raremon's attack couldn't reach them on their platform. _Works for us. _But we only made it about halfway before we turned by the other's moans of shock. There were beams of light coming from the dome's ceiling, and standing in one, was a new digimon. At the time, I didn't even consider that this digimon could be someone random… that it could be someone I've never even seen before. Somehow, I knew.

It was that guy.

The way his eyes… the wolf's eyes narrowed in determination, the way his arms crossed in annoyance and a high amount of self-worth… and that voice. _You've proved your point._ _Anything I can do. You can do better._

"Man, did I look that cool?" I asked the others, Tommy the only one answering with an eager nod 'yes' and a smile. _Guess not. _

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon." Bokomon informed us. _Great._ Another legendary warrior. Guess they're more common that we thought. Must not take much, I told myself in spite as I watched him gracefully lower himself to the ground, but my inner self rejected the thought. _Obviously doesn't take much, Takuya. YOU were able to do it._

"I've never seen anything more beautiful!" Zoe cried, as something started building up in my stomach, "in my whole entire life." _Jealousy?_ Why was I jealous? If Zoe liked "this guy" that would take her mind off of me. But that fire grew inside me when JP agreed. Not my fault.

Agunimon's.

"You can say that again." I smiled, agreeing defeated with the others, fake smile turning real as it stayed plastered on my face. _Hey. I never said it wasn't true, it's just… yeah. _The sight of this wolf standing before a monster made of sewage, holding a long sword glowing hot blue as he wielded it, giving it a final slash as his wrist made the movement of an artist's brush stroke. _And I used to be a fan of Star Wars._

Raremon cried out in pain, a data code surrounding him as Lobomon claimed it, capturing the spirit in his D'Tector.

"Molto Bravissimo." Zoe exclaimed, clapping her hands together. _Italian?_

Lobomon faded away, his digital code wrapping around himself like a cocoon before the boy appeared again. He was kneeling over, struggling to stay on his hands and knees. I waited for a second before noticing his weak attempt to get up. I ran to him, Tommy by my side, as I offered to help him up to his feet.

"Don't touch me." He growled. Though he was back to human form, his face was still a wolf. Wild, dangerous eyes, cheeks pulled tight as he snarled. "I don't need your help, or anyone else's." _You kinda proved that already. _Tommy and I just waited, staring blankly at him. A few ragged breaths later and he stood. Continuing. "But I guess I should thank you for saving me." _Um, I'm the one that pushed you down a bottomless pit, remember?_ "I always repay my debts." _What's with this kid? Debt? _Hearing enough, I challenged his assumption.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know?" Although at this point I didn't even know what it was I did, besides, of course, almost killing him accidentally. Note to self. Also work on clumsiness when working on landings.

"My name's Kouji Minamoto." He turned towards me, and I felt my body go numb. "And you are?" He asked, but I couldn't remember. The only name that meant anything to me at that moment in time, was _Kouji_. "So are you gonna tell me?" He pushed. _Impatient._ Another thing to add to the list of what makes him so compelling to me. "I can't repay you if I don't know your name." _Good point… not really… actually… but I didn't want a fight._

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." I said, feeling myself get defensive shortly after. He rubbed his thumb over his nose with a scoff.

"Takuya, huh?" _So, we're on a first name basis? _I clenched my fists as he walked away. _What's wrong with that?! _"See ya." A passive wave as he turned down one of the tunnels. I didn't even notice as JP and Zoe took their place behind me, until I heard JP yawn, hands behind his head as he watched Kouji disappear.

"What's his deal?" He asked me. Like hell, I know.

"C'mon guys." Zoe chirped. "Let's get outta here. This place smells like dead fish." An involuntary sigh. If she was crushing on Kouji, wouldn't she be a bit more interesting in following him, versus walking in the opposite direction and glancing back at me just so amazingly covertly that I almost missed one of the times, that time when her cheeks darkened from cherry to strawberry shade when I decided to meet her gaze in an attempt to get her to stop? So, I didn't like guys. I didn't like girls. I didn't like people… except for the ones that liked me…

But this was just getting ridiculous.


	3. Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire

**Chapter 3: Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire**

"If you really want to go home, all you have to do is hop on here." Neemon pointed behind him to a newly stationed train… er… _Trailmon. _

"It's that easy?" JP's grin widened.I considered it briefly, but I guess I'll stick around… _I mean, how can Kouji repay his debt if I'm gone? And anyway, watching Bokomon get pissed off was just too much fun._

"A word please." He approached Neemon, pulling him by the red fabric of his pants as he whispered something that any of us could've heard. "What are you trying to do?"

"Ow!" Neemon cried, but Bokomon continued to tug.

"Honestly, if you had a brain you'd be dangerous." He declared as Neemon complained that the material was getting stretched out. This claim only earned him a kick as he fell onto the empty tracks. I felt bad for the little guy, but JP didn't even notice as he turned to me, first genuine smile I've seen on his face, and announced that he was taking this "bad boy" home.

"How 'bout it guys?" I stuck my hands in my pockets as all three of us remained quiet. "You don't really want to stay here, do you?" He asked, picking up on our silence. I turned away from him, hands behind my head as I tried to think of any reason to go home. It's not that there wasn't one… it was just… there were so many reasons to stay here. I could spirit evolve here. What could I do at home? Besides play soccer with a team that never passed to me, and do my best to fail at life in general. "Fine, you dweebs enjoy your little digital freak show!" He huffed, jumping down to the tracks as he began walking away. "C'mon Tommy, let's blow this pop stand." _Dweebs… pop stand? Sure, I might not be thinking clearly since I opted to stay, but what's JP's excuse?_

"Aren't you going with him?" Zoe turned to Tommy, who had his hat lower on his head than usual, covering his eyelashes as it threatened to blind him. _You're giving him a choice?_

"I decided I want to stay here with you." He spoke softly, though his voice carried strong. He seemed sure, but I definitely wasn't.

"I thought you wanted to go home?" Tommy was a short distance ahead of us, Zoe coming to stand by me as she questioned him in surprise.

"Not anymore." But I heard how his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I gave him a gentle shove towards the train tracks.

"Go with JP." _That way you'll be safe. _"It's dangerous here, Tommy." _Didn't he know that? _"Besides, the 3rd grade's a formative year." _Despite what Zoe may believe. _He pushed against me, spitting out a "no" before I pushed him back but harder. "Go home!" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Hurry up now." _It's not that I don't want you here, Tommy. I just want you to be safe. _"Take care of him, JP!" My eyes started to hurt, but I knew how to prevent the rain. _Zoe. _"How about you, huh?"

"I have a name." _Ugh. Back to this?_

"Okay, _Zoe_, are you leaving?" I didn't mean to sound so hopeful, but hey, if I'm this obvious, Zoe's gotta catch on, right?

"Why?" She teased, putting her hands on her hips, making me lower mine. "Would you miss me?" She smirked. _I guess not. _

"I won't be responsible for your safety, you know?" _But thinking about it, with the others gone, who would be responsible for mine?_

"Good one, Romeo." _That was comforting. So we're both gonna end up dead by the end of this adventure? _"I'll be fine." She crossed her arms across her flat chest, sticking her nose in the air as she looked away to hide her blush.

"This outta be fun." I muttered, my chance to escape this unfortunate fate disappearing as Trailmon's departure began. A loud whistle and a puff of smoke, it rolled down the tracks and out of sight in just a few seconds. We followed it with our eyes. I don't think any of us; Bokomon, Neemon, Zoe or I waved a goodbye. I could sense it. We were all saddened, though I personally wasn't that upset to see JP off, by the thought that we might never see them again. So what it's only been a few days? We've never left each other's side, (except for the Pagumon incident). It felt like I was losing a part of me. And for a moment, I thought that maybe I had just lost the only part of me that I actually liked.

Making friends is difficult for me. Always has been. That was the first lesson I learned in this game called life. That, and that mothers have this uncanny ability to know what you're thinking about, (naturally, I stopped). But with friends, I always knew that they were special, so why do I always let them fade away into the haze of my memory, just like now how the train rolls through the fog, creating images in our past tainted by the dust that always comes no matter how hard you try to rid of it. But it wasn't dust that came back this time. Footsteps. Two pairs. Tommy!.. _and_ _JP. _"Hey" I called to them. "What are you doing here?!"

"To be honest," JP scratched the back of his head as his right eye squinted in attempt to think up a good lie, though he ended up settling for, "I have absolutely no idea." Tommy just laughed before scratching his own head, offering a "me neither" as he nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety. You're on your own." Zoe stood sternly, hands on hips again as she pursed her lips in authority. _Wait a minute… _Bokomon and Neemon shared a laugh as they mistook my fury for confusion.

"Are you mocking me!?" I challenged, "You are, aren't you!" I accused, knowing she wouldn't be brave enough to admit it. "Man, you try and be nice to a girl." I ranted. _If at first you don't succeed… _

_ Aw, fuck it. Zoe, you better watch out._

"Uh- I hope you're planning on helping us, Mr. Takuya." Bokomon struggled to keep up with my strides as the hands I had resting on my head moved towards my ears. I didn't answer, wishing the day hadn't been as hot as it was. The sun was just beginning to set, sweet scented winds concealing us as we continued down the tracks. But the air was warm, and I was tired. Bokomon pointed to me, silently scolding me for avoiding his gaze. "You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon. One of the ten legendary warriors." _Ten? Did he mention this before? _"You can defeat… _breath..._ the digimon… _breath… _turned evil… _breath…_ by Cherubimon." _Someone was out of shape._ He tucked his head as I saw a slight shiver, crossing his arms as he kept walking calmly beside me. But this action was just the calm before the storm.

He jumped onto both feet, waddling back and forth as his arms flailed in the wind. "Only you have the power to save us!" _What about Lobomon?_ "You must help us repair the parts of the digital world that had been destroyed!" Sweat was beginning to drip from his forehead as he continued throwing his body into the air in neurotic movements.

"I think you need to calm down, buddy." I suggested, turning back to the others who were continuing down the tracks up ahead. Hearing Bokomon's lecture as it turned more into a "yell at Takuya" talk, they turned back to us with curiosity.

"My name's Bokomon and I'm not your buddy. I DON'T THINK YOU QUITE UNDERSTAND THE SEVERITY OF THE SITUATION HERE!" _Still more jumping jacks. _His ministrations didn't stop until JP and Zoe let out a loud sigh. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell." He admits, wasting no time before he continued with slightly less volume, "but we need the data from the fractal code. It's the only way to rebuild the digital world." I knew he was right, remembering how the data I had collected from my first fight with that dog thing… _Ah right! Cerberumon…_ had been able to restore an entire forest, but how many more forests were there to fix? Even though I have Agunimon's strength, do I, as Takuya, have the power to save anyone? I lost Tommy and JP, Zoe and I both fell into a ditch, I pushed Kouji to his death… and that's not even included the countless feats I've had back at home.

But Bokomon knelt beside me now, eyes beginning to pour as his hands clasped each other in prayer. "Please, help us get the fractal code back. Save our world before it's too late. Will you?" And about as quickly as they started, the waterworks came to an end, Bokomon turning to Neemon in frustration, pogoing once again. _Just minus the pogo stick_. "Don't just stand there like a cheap TV antenna…" _There are TVs here?_ "I need your help. Say something!"

"Some…

Thing…"

I smiled, a laugh escaping as Bokomon walked away from me. All I heard was elastic recoil, hitting Neemon's stomach as he cried out in pain.

"Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?" Bokomon asked before hitting him again. I heard his inhale, the preparation he needed to begin yelling again, but my D'Tector cut it short.

"Attention." Well, I guess it was all of our D'Tectors. The image of the eye appeared on the screen as it spoke, all of our devices sharing the same voice. "Go to the forest terminal, immediately."

"What's a forest terminal?" I asked the air, hoping that perhaps Bokomon would know.

"What is a forest terminal?" Instead, Tommy, Zoe, and JP just repeated my question. _Yeah. That's helpful. _

"How am I supposed to find it?" I asked the device, figuring I had more luck of that giving me something plausible. The screen got bright before it started to dim. "C'mon, answer me." I pleaded, hitting some buttons in random order. No use.

Out came Bokomon's little green book. "The forest terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the forest kingdom. We just follow the tracks, they'll take us right to it."

"How far do we have to follow them?" A good question, coming from… _surprisingly, _Neemon.

"Well let's see, it says…" _Hurry up. _"It says…" _Oh boy. _Bokomon grunts in exasperation before muttering an, "all the way." I've had about enough of this.

"You're just full of useless information aren't you?" I asked him before storming off. I didn't worry about the dirty looks I got from the others. I didn't have to. There was no other way to go, so they had to follow me regardless. Zoe competitively passed me, Tommy beside her as they started a conversation. Out of boredom, I turned to JP. "What made you change your mind about going home?" I asked him.

"Well I really didn't have much going on back there anyway and I thought it might be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know you a little better." _Yeah right._

"Get to know Zoe you mean." _Phew, I'm saved._

"Hey. That is not what I meant!" He tried, but I wouldn't have it.

"Then why are you all red, buddy?" I teased, pointing to his cheeks that only darkened in response.

"It's hot out, I'm sunburned." _Good one. "_What grade are you in anyway." _Random, but okay…_

"Sixth, is that a problem?" I quirked a brow as he stuck his chest out in triumph.

"Well I'm in seventh grade!" _Hmm._ _Did I sound this stupid when I was arguing with Zoe? _

"Like I'm supposed to care." I sighed. _Deja vu. _

"Like I care if you care." _Then why did you say it? "_I should've bolted from this digi-dump when I had a chance."

_Yeah. Maybe._

But if we had left, we would've never seen Tommy turn into Kumamon, the small polar bear standing before me with a twinkle of excitement in his eye. He had saved me. _I'm glad he decided to stay. _His hand was in mine as we helped each other balance, supporting each other as we got back on our feet. Time for the results.

"Well, I guess this proves they really are the legendary warriors." One of the Candlemon proposed.

"Yes, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." The leader of the tribe agreed. _How do we end up in these situations? _At least we don't have to fight anymore. Our energy was gone, both of us turning back into our human forms, keeping close to each other just in case they tried to provide another test of our strength. "You have indeed proven yourselves worthy of carrying the spirits of the legendary warriors my young human friends." _Oh, we're friends now?_ "Takuya and little Tommy," Tommy gave me a thumbs up, "You two have truly honored the great names of Agunimon and Kumamon. I salute you both." _Means so much._ "I'm afraid I owe you all an apology." _You think?! _"The truth is, we thought you might possess the spirits of the legendary warriors, but we still had to make sure." _That makes it all okay then. NOT. _"I'm sorry that we didn't trust you." _Me too._

"So then all of this has been a test?" Tommy asked.

"That pretty much stinks!" I added, my hands clenching to fists. I couldn't help myself. "You're lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that!" The elder Candlemon just scratched his head, his mustache framing his mouth as his eyes averted my gaze. He faked a laugh, the other Candlemon joining in as he gave one last bashful apology. "I'm so sorry. You have every right to be angry." _Good, 'cause I am._

"Fractal code render." My D'Tector. Without warning another digital code, scratches of different colors within the translucent strip, consumed my arm before reaching up and away. I think we all "Aw'd" at the beauty of this virtual string reaching up into the air before forming a bridge to connect the plateaus. _Rather, the perfect walkway for us to get the hell out of this village._

"Oh, Wizardmon had the code." Bokomon realized, letting his guard down now that he knew we had already gotten more than we had hoped for. _That's convenient. _ I examined the bridge above us as it darknened, showing that it was completely restored. Then, something catching my eye, I looked past it. This was the first time I had noticed the night sky. There were three large spheres of energy illuminating light; green, orange, and… purple. Were they other worlds? Like this one?

"Wizardmon held within him the fractal code for the bridge, which protected our village from evil digimon." The elder Candlemon announced. _Wait… so we just destroyed… your friend? _"Young Takuya," _huh?_ "For many years, no has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge." _Like we were gonna ask. But hey, having your permission might spare us from the hot candle wax you threw on me a little bit ago. _"Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the forest terminal," _Sounds great! Let's go guys. _"But it is a perilous journey." He warned. _Why does that not surprise me?_

"Maybe we should think about this guys. There's still time to go home." JP reasoned. Zoe _giggled_ at this.

"You're just jealous because Tommy found his inner digimon and you haven't yet." _Ouch. That's gotta hurt._

"Why would I care about that?" He bluffed. "Shorty can have it. It's just that being here is like working."

"And we all know how you feel about that." I teased, giving him a playful smile as the others started laughing. I looked to the sky again, watching as a light shot from one side of the mountain to the other, wheels skidding along and the occasional whistle echoing from the distance.

"Hey!" I called for the other's attention, "someone just beat us across the bridge." I wonder if _he_ is going to the forest terminal too.


	4. Kazemon Kicks It

**Chapter 4: Kazemon Kicks It**

TAKUYA'S POV

I would guess it was about noon, the way my stomach growled and churned in pain. I didn't say anything though as I let Zoe lead us down the tracks. Was there no other means of transportation? _Besides the many Trailmon that always seem to leave right before we get the chance._

"So guys, are we there yet?" JP asked.

"Hmm, let's see. What's wrong with this picture?" I asked, watching as Tommy's shoulders hung in fatigue. "Desert looking wasteland. Forest terminal." With a roll of my eyes I weighed both options in each hand. "I'd say no."

"I'm tired. Let's take a rest." Tommy moaned as he stopped walking. I was behind him though, cruelly placing my hands on his shoulder as I steered him forward. "But there's a scenic tunneling up ahead." I argued playfully, walking beside him to keep him company. "You know JP, if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon, we'd be riding in air conditioned comfort right now." _You definitely have an eating problem. _To make things more interesting, I started balancing on the railing… well, attempting to as my arms lifted in the process of me falling over numerous times.

"So he made a mistake. What are you gonna do? Take away his bowling shoes?" Zoe protested. _Hmm. Could that comment be a side effect of heat stroke?_

"Hey, hey," _Stop yelling at me Zoe, _"It's a…" _what's it called again… oh yeah, _"a Trailmon!" I turned away from the group, eyes wide as the pink digimon approached. From a distance, it looked like a sleeping mole… um, up close too. "Hey!" I yelled again, hoping it would slow instead of running me over.

"Finally." Zoe whined.

"Hey Trailmon, what's up?" I asked quickly, hoping he wasn't like the last Trailmon who would leave us all in the dirt if he sensed even the tiniest bit of attitude problems. "Can you take us to the forest terminal?" _Shoot. I forgot "please". _His cargo must've been heavy 'cause he rolled off to one side of the tracks before slamming back down to the other. _At least I'm not the only one with balance issues._

"Oh, I overate at my last stop." _So did JP. _"Besides, I'm a freight train." Another wobble. "No riders, no exceptions." _You've gotta be kidding me. _I watched as Zoe snuck up on it, clinging to the pink metal as she bragged about her weight.

"I'm as light as bubble wrap!" She insisted.

"Think of us as cargo!" I joined in, the rest of us finding their own section to hold on to. I was impressed. Purple just had a _good _idea. No… actually… It was a fuckin' great idea! That is, until the trailmon discussed his disorder involving light touches and tickling. We all fell to the ground, patches of dust flying up, as Trailmon took down the tracks while laughing and convulsing in strange rhythms.

"I'd like to bend the rules, but I'm just way too ticklish!" He apologized, "Sorry kids. Keep on these tracks, you'll get there." _Sure. No prob- ow. _I sat up as I rubbed the back of my neck. _Dammit. My landings still suck._

"So much for getting their soon," I moaned in pain.

"COME BACK HERE!" Zoe yelled. _I guess someone is out of good ideas. _"Trailmon!" She wailed. _Guess it's back to walking._

"Oh!" _What is he doing now? _Bokomon clung to the track's switch, wrestling it back and forth. "Well the track splits here," he tried to keep his composure as he swung. "Which way to go? Left or right?" He chanted as the tracks kept curving, changing direction up ahead. _Bokomon, can't you just admit you're having fun?_ "Right or left or… up or down… on or off… fast or slow… time to make a decision" This performance continued before he finally slid down the pole in nausea. "I made myself sick." He groaned.

Trusting my instincts I pointed to the tracks on the right. "This way."

Immediately, Zoe's finger was up, pointing in opposite direction. "That way." _Typical. Get over yourself!_

"You're wrong!" I shouted, not realizing how close my face was to hers until she turned.

"Why? Just 'cause I disagree with you." Her eyebrows curved unhappily down as her protruding finger waved beneath my nose. _Better be careful. A shark's gotta bite sometime. _"Don't you think the forest terminal might be surrounded by trees?" She shrieked, the high pitch echoing in my ears. _Shit. How did I not notice the trees? _But being as stubborn as I was, I just folded my arms, coming up with the best excuse I could find.

"Trailmon said stay on this track and your way curves left!" Of course I bothered to listen to someone else _this_ time. "You think you know everything!" _But. You. Don't._

"Well I'm right!" She leaned her forehead closer to mine as her shoulders raised in anguish.

"So you want to go right?!" I tried, but she didn't fall for it. _Her blonde hair is misleading._

"No. I'm going the way that makes sense!" And with that she muttered a "later" as she took off. I let my arms compliment my march.

"See ya!" _You'd think that being someone that has avoided death so many times, that my instincts would be at least a little bit more trustworthy._

"Hey," I was starting to really love this kid, "Wait up, Takuya!" Tommy hurried to catch up to me.

"We should stick together!" JP warned before following Zoe. Bokomon and Neemon must've gone their way too 'cause when I glanced behind me, _not that I was having second thoughts or anything_, I noticed that Tommy was the only one there. 

KOUJI'S POV

"That is one humongous tree." The girl said.

"That means this must be the forest terminal." Jumpsuit deducted. _Wishful thinking. _I looked down the path, shifting my knee off my lap as I sat up, uncrossed, and hunched over. _Where were the other two?_

"This is Breezy Village." The small white digimon announced. _What? They couldn't read the sign for themselves? __そよかぜ風村。 _

"Welcome tourists." I interjected, looking away as they looked in my direction. "So this isn't it." I told them, leaving the un-replicable comfort of the bench as I stood, hands in my pockets, elbows back and out of the way.

"You're right, it's not." The white digimon spoke again. Then the girl took a step forward. I could already tell she was annoying. The way she giggled when she spoke a simple sentence, such as my name.

"Hey Kouji." _Though I can't recall giving her permission to use it. _Why weren't Takuya and the other kid running around? "What's up?"

I jumped down from the platform, ignoring the way my ponytail whipped along my back as I landed. I wasted no time before following the tracks away from this village. _They must be lagging behind._

"Where are you going?" She pestered.

"Where I go is none of your business. Thanks for asking." I informed. She was easy to mess with._ Too easy._

"You're so antisocial!" She called to me. No. I'm just Anti-you. "Why do I try to like a guy that acts like that?" I heard her mumble to JP. _Please, don't do me any favors._

"He reminds me of white chocolate." Her boyfriend added, "It looks good but it has no taste." _Fantasizing about eating me, huh? What a weirdo._

TAKUYA'S POV

"Should we find a gas station and ask for directions?" Tommy asked, his voice worn out as he dragged his feet beaten.

"No way." I had planned on questioning his thought process, but it was just so damn hot.

"What do we do?" He whined. _Turn around?_

"Keep walking." I ordered, keeping up this charade. "Something's bound to…" _CRACK. _Beneath my foot the ground began to crumble into pixels of sand, floating into the quiet sky before disintegrating completely. _The ground is falling! The ground is falling!_

"Tommy, run!" I ordered, and he didn't respond this time. He didn't whine about the endless journey, or complain about how much his feet hurt. He just ran, using the energy he didn't have to escape this uncertain death. And I was right beside him, hearing my breath hitch as the beating of my heart became painful. "I don't know what's happening, but just keep moving!" I could've ran faster, but I would never leave Tommy behind. He tripped over himself, falling to the ground. And I was there, next to him, screaming in terror as the digital world threatened to erase us too. But it didn't. We sat there, him on his knees and me on my side, as the shock refused to leave our bodies. Bouts of momentum caused our teeth to clatter, our joints shaking in nervousness as we contemplated our next move.

Behind us, where we were just moments ago, were pieces of earth, like flowers, growing up from the soil towards the sun. The tracks were far past broken, reaching down into the destruction, though they still ran across some of the broken land. It was like a jigsaw puzzle, as the small continental remains finally drifted apart.

"Tommy, move slowly." I couldn't help the way my jaw stopped working, my words sounding with more fear than I had ever intended to reveal in front of the kid. He clings to me as he scoots himself away from the fall as I ran my hand over his back in a circular motion. "Now might be a good time to find that gas station, little buddy." I told him, wrapping both arms around him protectively. He didn't appreciate my attempt to lighten the mood as he screamed in terror and relief, tears flooding from his underage eyes. _Oh god, Tommy. I'm sorry._

" I think we went the wrong way, so let's stay calm." _Calm. CALM? Why did I use the word calm? _It just made him sob louder, mouth wide as he wept. _I haven't seen him like this for days. Way to go Takuya. _

"If this is your calm, I don't want to hear upset." I tried to ease him again, but my little buddy was gone. Kumamon and Tommy, both vanished. In front of me, was a horrified nine year old boy who couldn't control his emotions even if he had tried. _Though he truly wasn't._

KOUJI'S POV

_C'mon, where are they? _I kept my pace, looking up at the branches every other step. I felt like something was nearby. _It couldn't be them. They couldn't stay this quiet to save their lives. _Static started to ring from my pocket, the device tickling the skin on my thumb as I gripped it, pulling it out. It sounded like the cackle of a ghost, or a really rotten baby monitor with horrid reception.

"Is it a spirit?" I asked, keeping my composure as I heard a voice respond. But it wasn't responding to me. Who's voice? No. _Voices._ Shielded by the trees. _I was always good at hide and seek, able to find my prey before they found me. _Trusting my childhood, I risked a step closer. And another. And another. Until I found myself darting from trunk to trunk within the shadows cast down from the treetops._ Close enough._

"Ha! Those strangers are in the village, aye?" "That's trouble." "Children, huh? You think those whiny wallflowers called them in to help?" "Who cares? No one can stop the mushroommon brothers!" "We'll get 'em!" "Right!"

_I don't understand. What made us such prime targets? Most of these digimon don't even know about us… about Takuya, and the strength I have inherited from the legendary warriors. What does it mean to them, us being human? Why did it have to equal war? Why couldn't we fit in? Why couldn't we ever fit in?_

I ran, pushing off the trunk with my shoulder as I retraced my steps careful to avoid snapping twigs as I raced. _So much for going solo. As much as I hate it, we're gonna have to stick together. _But my decision was futile. The battle had already begun.

"Hey, cut it out!" I tried to get the monsters attention, but it still swung its arm at the girl. She jumped out of the way, only to fall to the ground again. The idiot superhero equipped himself with a shovel in order to protect his beloved damsel in distress, charging at the giant tree, aiming between the digimon's gap for a mouth and large blue eyes.

"No!" I forced it out of my lips, but it still came too late. The shovel broke against its skin, the tree retaliating with its arm as the branch connected with the rescuer's face, sending him tumbling to the unforgiving ground. He hit his chin, the rest of his body sinking to the ground as his position made clear he was not capable of getting up.

_I could do this. I've been practicing. _I help up my D'Tector as a virtual field silently surrounded me. Though I was no longer me. I was Lobomon, holding my sword and preparing to strike. Finally I got the tree monster's attention.

"LoboKendo!" I shouted as I struck the air with precision. I charged, more successful that the other knight's swing, whose extra-large jumpsuit didn't quite make up for the fact he lacked shining armor. I dodged the tree's counter, jumping over its arm as I made a gentle slash in his forehead. I could see the confidence in his narrow orbs as the blue shined with superiority. He offered me a laugh. _Did he think I was through?_

"Was that a love tap?" He asked. _What a fool._

"Howling Laser." I aimed my fist, eager to shut him up. _Who once said we should save the trees? _Bull's-eye. My aim was perfect, _as to be expected. _The laser entered the cut from before while exiting the back of its head. Both wounds grew as the bullet of energy passed, fading before it could hurt the other humans that were still regaining themselves in the background.

"Obviously, you've been taken over by evil." I said, as I readied my D'Tector. "Shadow creature, be purified by the light!" I jumped into the air, holding my D'Tector up as it ate a part of the monsters code. _Woodmon? _"Farewell, Woodmon!" _For good._ "Fractal code, digitize!" It was over. Just another training exercise. _But why did I feel so tired?_ I had been prepared, spending the last few days strengthening my attacks as well as Lobomon's. Why do I feel so weak after such a mediocre fight?

I fell to my knees after returning to my human form, looking up at the mushroommon that now shared my position. Their purple gloves gripped the dirt as they took in their surroundings in innocence and confusion.

They were so disoriented. And so was I.

"Kouji." I think the girl spoke my name again. Telling them was a mistake.

"Is that all there is to it?" The boy asked. _Fuck you. What the hell would you know about what it takes? It takes focus, dedication, will. But now you think it's easy. You think it's something you could do? I'd like to see you try. _"That's it?" He asked again. _No. That's not it. That's never it. There's pain, the way this strange new blood seems to agonize your body all through the night. How you can't sleep because you pick up on danger you would've never noticed before. It's not just fun in games. It's a struggle to keep it up. It's a struggle to keep pretending that you can keep pretending, and a hell of a lot of work to ensure your acting lands you a star quality role and that you don't fucking die. _My D'Tector beeped as I laid it on the ground. _Not again. _I pushed a button to shut it up. I just didn't want to hear anything else anymore. I needed myself, my thoughts. It powered off after rendering another fractal code, the barren ground covering with short green grass so overpopulated that it felt like moss under my fingertips.

"Breezy village's fractal code is returning." The white digimon announced. _Thank you, Captain Obvious. _A bunch of flower digimon stood before their village, a branch serving as a stairway as it led up to the giant oak tree that they called home. The wood was growing around numerous small houses, holding them in place as well as the community itself. Bushes of leaves appeared, sticking to the sap as it provided a nice bit of shade. _Back to normal?_ I struggled to cool down, ignoring the sweat and light headedness I felt from my lack of eating. _Water. _

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you." The girl smiled at me. _I need water. _She offered me her hand, but what message would that give? I had come so far from when I used to attack myself because it was easier than defending. I hated myself then, and now I just hate any and all that try to force me to go back. I won't go back to the way I used to be. I don't need anyone else, _especially not someone as pathetic as you_. I stood up, turning away from her moments later. My hands dug themselves into my pockets as I ignored the blisters on my palm from the clutching the sword. "You know Kouji, you could try being friendly." _Been there. Done that._

_It wasn't nearly as much fun._

TAKUYA'S POV

"I don't care what that Kouji thinks. We made a great team." _Did she say Kouji?_

"We have returned!" I announced, looking around for him. My eyes only fell on JP as we ran right past him.

"You guys blew it. Where were you two?" She asked us. I just scratched the back of my head, hoping Tommy would realize my pride would never let me admit what had happened today, and that he wouldn't seek revenge by embarrassing me himself.

"That's quite a story…" I paused as I felt Tommy's sweaty hand on the back of my shirt as he pushed against me to support himself. _No need to worry I guess. Poor kid's outta breath. _"After a while we thought you might need us, so we decided to check back in."

"No. You made a wrong turn and missed a once in a lifetime show." _Psh. As if._

"Yeah right. Don't try to psych us out Zoe. You know we didn't miss a thing." I accused, Tommy's hand still clutching my shirt tight as he tugged in time with his raspy inhales.

"Well you didn't get to see me spirit evolve." She had this stupid grin on her face. I didn't pay attention to it until the pressure from Tommy's hand was removed as he stood, shocked as I was, hands bonelessly plastered to our thighs. She stood before us, hands on her hips as she stuck her belly button out in conceit.

"Wait, you did what?" _That must've been it. I heard her wrong._

"You spirit evolved?" It didn't take a genius to tell Tommy was about as skeptical as me. I looked down to him, his expression making me laugh as he too joined in. I rested my hands on my hat as Tommy hands loosely reached for his chest as he tried again to steady his breathing.

"Yeah right!" Slipped through one of my laughs.

"Like you could!" Tommy giggled. _The way he did it was kinda cute._

"You really thought we'd believe that?" _You thought we were that gullible?_

"I've had it with you guys!" _Oh shit. _I tried to stop my laughing, but it was no use. "You run off and then you don't think that a girl like me could spirit evolve?" We both heard her stomps as she approached, but we couldn't move. "I'll have both your heads!" The hysterics immobilized us, so we stood, body gyrating so hard it almost hurt, as she placed her arms around both of our necks, squeezing until we started to squirm. "I did it! I did it! And there was nothing funny about it, twit." She growled into our ears, tightening her hold.

"Okay, okay! Uncle. UNCLE!" I surrender. _White flag._ Just get the hell off me.

_And please for the love of god, buy some deodorant. _


End file.
